I'll Love You For A Thousand Years
by moonlitwanderer
Summary: Rory is left guarding the Pandorica, told that he will see his one love in a thousand years. But can his love last for that long? Please review- much appreciated! :)
1. I Must Remember

It was love at first sight, or first sound, if you like.

You see, the first thing I heard was her silver laughter in the playground on our first day of primary school. It sounded like tinkling sleigh bells and wind chimes- believe me, it was (and still is) the most amazing sound I've ever heard. She already had a group of best friends around her and she was in the middle, chuckling with her friends.

I clearly remember that it was a sunny day, because as the sun shone it lit up her red hair, making it look like it was on fire and I could feel the warmth from her already. I had no friends going into the school- I was a good-for-nothing loser with a big nose. Despite my unattractive appearance she noticed me straight away too and walked over to me. I can still remember the first words she said to me:

"I like you. Let's be friends."

Naturally, I agreed because I honestly couldn't think of a word to say- I was too dazzled by her that I was speechless.

And that's the story of how I fell in love with Amelia Pond.

But, you see, I grew jealous. One afternoon she was talking normally then the next she was going on and on about this doctor. And I wasn't part of it. I suppose it was silly that I was jealous of who I now know is a wonderful man, but one niggling part of me was just crying for her to stop and to pay attention to me.

Because I was the one that followed her around every day, not caring whether I was home late for tea or whether my parents shouted at me. Not caring if everyone laughed at me when I got the answer wrong because I was staring at her beautiful face. Not caring that I got a detention when my homework was late because I did hers for her and didn't get time for my own. Not caring that I had no other friends except her and Mel.

Not caring that I didn't look at any other girl because I feared that if I took my eyes off her for one second the she'd fly away with her raggedy doctor and she'd be gone forever.

Yet I did- I looked away for one night and he ruined it all. He took her away in time and space and showed her things that I can never show to her. She said she'd rescued a whale from outer space and given hope to the greatest painter alive. And I can't give those things to her. She loved it-she really did. The Doctor in his little blue box. Her Raggedy Man. The imaginary friend- who I thought wasn't real for so many years but went along with it anyway- came to take her away.

Yet here I am, waiting for Amy. Yet again. I need to remember her otherwise I'll forget why I'm waiting in this idiotic Roman outfit outside a box, told to guard it until I see them again. They say I'll wait a thousand years- maybe two thousand guarding her. It's a long time- not that I mind- it's just that I fear I may lose my mind.

I hear a loud thump coming from the ground. I stay stock-still. And another.

It seems like someone is trying to punch their way up from under the ground. I draw the sword from my belt and take stance, preparing myself for some one-eyed monster or an ugly giant or a big, fat, hairy-

It's a little boy. I watch as he stumbles out of the hole he made. Behind him he drags a small rucksack and a spade. A rock sticks out in his way but he doesn't swerve- he trips over it and lands face down. After a few seconds he quickly comes to his knees. His hands automatically stretch out in front of him and I realise he's blind.

"Where is everyone? Jade? Grace? Carl?... Someone answer me please. Someone help me."

I feel a pang of sympathy for this poor lost boy and kneel down to get to his level and steady his arms so that he knows I'm here.

"Keep away from me. Who are you? You're one of them aren't you? Another one of them. Keep away. Don't come near me," he shouts. He must be so scared so I try to put myself in his shoes. What would I want to hear right now?

"What's the matter?" Well done, Sherlock! Obviously he's traumatised and hurt and scared. You could at least comfort him!

"Get away from me!" I knew it wasn't a smart move, but now I need to protect this vulnerable little child from harm. I try and put on my most friendly voice:

"I'm a friend; I won't hurt you. I want to help you." I use this technique when the children on the wards won't have an injection. You are their friend, not their enemy.

"I don't know. I don't know you." He still doesn't trust me, but he needs to to be safe. I just need to play my cards right.

"I'm Rory. There now, I'm not a stranger anymore, am I? What's your name?"

"Matthew," he says grudgingly.

"Matthew. What a cool name. So, now that we know each other, why don't you tell me what happened?" There. I'm in. I think he trusts me, but would I trust anyone if I was blind? Probably not.

"My friends. I can't find them." I need more information, so I can help:

"Who are your friends?"

We were in our cavern under the ground where we thought it was safe from the Baspiels. But there was an explosion and fire and smoke. I tried to cry out but the smoke was choking me.I couldn't breathe. Then rocks from the roof began to fall. I was so frightened. Then I felt a bag and spade being shoved into my hands and a strange man shout something to me. So I did what I was a lways taught to do- dig. But I dug upwards and then... I don't know what to do. My friends... I must find them. I must! Before..." He trails off and breaks down. I hold him in my arms for a while before speaking to him.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be alright. I'll help you find your friends. Please trust me." He pulls away, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't trust you. I can't trust anyone anymore. Not even myself. Those Baspiels have turned everything upside down." What Baspiels? Another hidden danger maybe? I have to protect Amy. But the boy needs to find his friends. I can't leave her side can I? I need to find out more.

"I know, but you're not safe here. See this box?" I gesture at the Pandorica. "If you're near that you'll always be safe." He seems to be loosening up a bit more. "But we can't look now. We'll wait until the morning and look then. Don't worry, Matthew. You're safe with me."

We spread out a sheet from his back pack on the floor and lie down. He immediately falls asleep so I have to stay on guard duty. Again. How I wish Amy was with me to keep me company. I feel so alone.


	2. A Time of Confession

"Guess who?" I feel hands clasped tightly around my eyes and flounder for a second before I recognise the voice. It's Amy- how could I forget?

"Amy! I thought the Doctor said it would be over a thousand years until I saw you again." I'm confused. How can my love be right behind me, yet should be in the box I'm guarding? It's still dark outside, and chilling winds sweep the landscape to make it even colder. Matthew is still snuggled on his sheet, looking angelic in his sleep.

"...Yeah. That's complicated," she says. "But Rory, you've got to listen to me. We've not got long. Well, you have, but I haven't. Listen. You have to keep remembering me and why you're here because otherwise you'll walk off and I won't be safe- you'll never see me again," I look into her beautiful green eyes and see the concern she has for me. "I know it will be hard for you, but remember what you're fighting for. And, above all, remember that I love you." And with that I see my love fade into the blackness.

Golden sunlight rains down on me as I wake from my enchanting sleep. Amy. Where is she? She was here a minute ago and now she's gone and... It was a dream, wasn't it? I must have dozed off at some point because it was dark last time I looked.

I see Matthew wriggle about and suddenly sit up, screaming for something to go away.

"Leave them alone, please!" He screams. "Please, get away from them. Take me; they are worth so much more, please take me! No!" His eyes open but he still screams. I run over and hold him tightly, reassuring him.

"It's alright. It's all going to be okay. It's Rory. You'll be fine. Don't worry." He loosens up after that and lies back down, staring into nothingness. "What happened in your nightmare?"

"I-I can't tell you, otherwise you'll be in danger too. Please, j-just leave me now and I'll go alone. I don't want anyone else to be hurt by my actions." Curious, I decide to question him further.

"Please, I want to help you Matthew. I'm not leaving until we solve this mystery." I feel like I'm actually doing something again. I have a purpose now and I have to fulfil it. "Please tell me what's going on."

"I've told you already," he says. However, I know that's not the whole truth as I can see a flicker of guilt in his eyes. He looks at me and sees that I don't believe him. He's like me. I always used to tell heroic stories of how I used to get into trouble with Mrs White and everyone seemed awe-struck. Everyone except Amy. She never believed any of my stories because she knew them all to be false. I always seemed to end up confessing all to her. And now it seems I have swapped role. I'm trying to get the truth out of a little boy.

"Here's the truth, okay," he sniffs. "We were playing a game of dice in our cave underneath the ground. I was on guard duty with my friend Carl. We were always on guard because no-one liked us as much so we were disposable. They just gave us a spade to protect ourselves and we used them often, but not in defence. We played sword fights and dug small tunnels to get away from the others' mocking and taunting. I really hated it there. But, the thing is, that was the only place where we were safe.

"But one day Carl was ill so a girl called Jade took over his duties," he seems reluctant to say the next part. "And I really love her." I snort. He's about seven! But, then I think back to when I was seven and I had loved Amy for more than three years. "No, I really do. So, in a way, I was glad that Carl was ill. It meant I had time to talk to Jade and really get to know her. We used to dig far out, sometimes even to the surface. And that's where we stumbled upon the Baspiels' camp. They captured us and took us to see their leader. They tried to force information out of us but we wouldn't budge. However, it was when we got tortured that I fell." How could someone torture a little boy? "It was so painful and I really couldn't stand it. My eyes were so sore and that's when I became blind. So I yelled that we were hiding under the ground. I lead them to the hole where Jade and I had come out and they laughed and let me go back. Then, that night, they attacked. They sent massive rocks down on the ground and the roof nearly collapsed. I had the spade in my hand so I dug as fast as I could, ignoring their screams. I know it was stupid of me, but I was so frightened."

We sit there for a while. He shivers a bit in my arms as the cold winds sweep along. I can't believe it. I can't believe that a little boy that was so small and innocent could be capable of such deceit. He's betrayed his friends and then left them to die in a hole.

There have been times when I hated Amy so much that I felt like hurting her. Mel, Amy and I were playing hide and seek in the playground and, as always, I was on. I started counting to a hundred as they ran off.

"A hundred!" I called. "Ready or not, here I come!" I was about to take my hands from my eyes when I heard her voice.

"Rory, can you count again, please?" It was Amy.

"Yeah, Rory, we're not quite ready." Mel. They continued to talk whilst I counted again. I was really annoyed when I couldn't find them anywhere, and then later I couldn't find anyone anywhere because they'd all gone inside for lessons.

"Why didn't you tell me that everyone had gone inside?" I asked Amy, my face still burning after coming in over half an hour late.

"Because you looked like you were happy... Ok, to tell you the truth we weren't playing the game. I was looking for Ben and I wanted him to ask me out. Sorry, Rory. Please can we be friends?" I was still angry, but how could I resist her beautiful green eyes?

"Of course, Amelia." I slumped down in my seat, waiting for the lesson to end.

I realise that I haven't said anything for a while and Matthew is getting uncomfortable.

"What can we do, Rory?" he asks. "We can't just leave them in the cavern, can we? I don't even know where Jade is, I haven't seen her since we were questioned. Rory, please say something."

"What we do is we –" I'm cut off by a noise. Something is moving in the undergrowth. I can feel Matthew tensing. I stand up and daw my sword warily. I must protect this little boy all I can. I must protect Amy as well, but at the forefront is a vulnerable little boy who is in so much danger.


	3. The Sound of Drums

_A/N -this is my first fanfic! If you like it, please review- I'd love to know what you think! If you want to please follow it and thank you for reading! - It means a lot :D I always wondered what happened to Rory when he was waiting for Amy, and I guess I just made it up. Enjoy :)_

I stand with my sword in front of me waiting in anticipation for a monster to appear from the rustling bushes. It is silent. My heart pounds. Tension rises. Suddenly a man springs out of the bushes, then sees us and draws his sword. I study him for a while. He is definitely not human. A really long brown tail slides to the ground behind him and his forked tongue flicks like a lizard. Pointed teeth snarl at me and suddenly he lunges. I defend myself with my sword and manage to block him for five minutes, but the blind child behind me starts to cry. I have to get away. I need a distraction, but my mind is blank. Luckily Matthew jumps in and said:

"Who are you?" Lizard Man looks at the innocent boy and laughs.

"I am nobody. I live only to eat. Food. I need food. I will not eat you, but your friend here," he points at me, "will give me plenty to feast on." I lunge at him but he ducks, avoiding my blade by an inch. We face each other, looking into the others' eyes. It is weird. I've never had a sword fight before. I've never really been brave, but right now I feel like I'm on top of the world; the most heroic man in the world- sword fighting with a lizard man. I only have one regret- that Amy isn't here to see that I'm not a coward. I'm not running away for once- I'm sticking up for the good cause and I'm proud of that.

"Well, Lizard Man," I say. "Eat this!" I plunge my blade into his stomach whilst he is off guard. He falls heavily to the ground, blood pouring out of his stomach.

"Believe me, mate, I've seen worse on the wards." Maybe not my best line. He groans as I release my sword and wipe it on the grass. The heat of the sun burns down on me and, in my heavy armour, I feel faint. I sit down on the grass, contemplating what I've just done- killed a man. Did he really deserve killing? I don't know, but he was going to eat me, I was only defending myself. What would the Doctor have done? The pacifist Doctor who would never raise a gun or point a sword. He would probably try to reason with him, saying things like "he's just skin and bones; there's no real nutritional value-

"I don't understand what's happening, Rory, I can't see." Matthew sobs. It must be so scary not to be able to see what's happening. "Please tell me. I want to go back I want Jade and Carl or even the others. I'm scared. I'm so scared. Please, Rory, help me." He sounds so frightened and I can't help but give him a little hug.

"It's alright, Matthew. All that happened is that I killed a threat and you don't need to worry." I put on my most reassuring voice; however, I am still doubtful inside. I really didn't know what to do with this blind child. I had to do something, so I stand up and help him up too. We walk around the Pandorica. We're half way round now, I step forwards and suddenly it is black. I step backwards and I am back where I was in the light. I step forwards then backwards to see if I'm going mad. I really wasn't. This can't be right at all. It seems that one side of the Pandorica is one world, and the other side is another.

"Keep hold of my hand, Matthew." He grips tightly as we both step forwards into the dark world. We are still next to the Pandorica- I can feel it beside me- but this world feels more sinister than the one before. I don't know how I can tell- I can just feel it.

"It's colder, Rory. What happened?" Matthew asks, his voice wavering with fear. I don't know myself. There is a sound of distant sounds like distant drums- perhaps a tribal ceremony- we could go to it and see if they can help us make any sense of what's happening. I lead Matthew forwards but as the drums get louder, I realise it is the sound of running feet, pounding on the earth and heading straight towards us! So I do what the Doctor always taught me to do:

"Run!"


	4. Shackled

**_A/N- Please keep reviewing- I love reading them! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it- there is an ending in sight but if you would like me to continue I will, just tell me. Thank you for reading them- it means a lot! I love writing about Rory as he's my favourite character in Doctor Who. Enjoy :)_**

So we run. Matthew is half running, half being dragged along by me but we manage to keep going. However fast we run, the pounding comes closer until it is almost upon us. I glance back and see a whole army of the lizard men like the one I killed earlier. Perhaps they are coming to get revenge for their brother. _Stupid idiot. _I shouldn't have killed him, and then none of this would have happened.

I turn back to find that there is another army before us, marching upon us like a lion and its prey. We are trapped. I draw my sword, look down at it, and then drop it. As if that will help. I turn to see that the lizard men are flicking their tongues and hissing, almost like they are hungry. For me.

What would the Doctor do? Try and reason with them. What can I do? Not reason with them because they look like they haven't eaten in a week. I glance down at the small boy by my side who is breathing heavily.

"What's happening, Rory? What is that hissing noise?"

"Erm. Okay. There's these hungry lizard men and we are surrounded by them. And... I don't know what to do, exactly," I admitted.

"Lizard men? You mean the Baspiels? Oh my gosh, they've caught us! They've caught us! Rory, don't let go of me, please. I'm so scared!"

"Yeah so am I right now..." So these are Baspiels. These lizard men. One steps forward and quietens the others. It has a necklace made from- what's that?- human teeth. Oh my word. He clears his throat noisily before he speaks:

"Food, can you please step forwards," I assume he means us so I take a step towards him and watch warily. "Yes, you'll do. You're both quite meaty. Juicy and tender. Take them to the prison cells where we can fatten them up." I suppose prison is better than death straight away. They shove us onward along the barren land. The trek isn't long but it feels like it when harsh winds blow in your face and your wrists and ankles are shackled with cold metal. Throughout the whole journey, I never let go of Matthew's hand. That, at least, is a promise I can keep.

When we arrive we are hastily shoved into a stinking cell and Matthew stumbles to the floor. We sit back to back and I can tell he is annoyed with me.

"You said be safe with you. You promised. If you hadn't killed that first Baspiel then this wouldn't have happened." There is a pause. "I get it. I get it now. You were going to kill me. You're one of those Romans. They kill everyone around here. Why I thought you were different, I don't know. I trusted you and you've betrayed me. Now we're going to be eaten alive tomorrow and it's all your fault!" He screams and gets up.

"I know it's hard for you, Matthew," he can't give up on me so I've got to give him hope. "Trust is obviously an issue with you." He scowls. "B-but that's okay, you know. It's even worse now that you're blind... I killed that Baspiel so that I could protect you because you obviously can't protect yourself... And I'm not a Roman." A look of confusion registers on his face. "It's, er, hard to explain. It would take a while."

"Explain then. Thanks to you, we've got all day." He's still a bit peeved at me, but I can see it's wearing off.

"Well, you see, when you're in love- properly in love- you'll do anything for them. I have loved Amy Pond since I met her when I was four and I will do anything for her. So, something complicated happened and she's frozen in time in a box and I have to guard it. Our friend said it would take a thousand years, maybe more for things to sort themselves out so I have to wait all those years until I can see her again. I'll guard her for all of that time."

"Won't you forget what she looks like?" Curiosity has gotten the better of him and I know I am back on his good list.

"You can't forget a face like Amy's. Her eyes are as green as grass; her hair is blazing like the sun. Her laugh is like silver and the tinkling of bells. And she is the most..." I have to phrase this correctly. "...spirited person you'll ever meet." That's okay, she won't be angry at me for that. Will she?

Matthew's face melts into a smile.

"She sounds like my friend Jade."

We sit there for a moment reminiscing times that we've had. Wait. Amy. The Pandorica.

"Amy's still in the Pandorica! She's not safe. Please! Please, let me out of here! I have to guard my friend. Please!" I bang against the bars holding me back from my love. My face etches itself with pain and my heart pounds in my chest. I need to get out of here. Anything could be happening to her.

"Rory! Calm down," Matthew's voice resonates in the cell. "We'll have to think of a plan to get out of here and fast. Please keep your senses because we're going to need them as I lack in one." My body calms down. But my mind still races. I took my mind off her. I got caught up trying to find Matthew's friends and forgot about Amy. This is exactly what she warned me about in my dream- I must never forget. And for just a second I forgot. Now I'm in this stinking cell. You _idiot_ Rory.

"I have an idea," Matthew pipes up. "Tell me the time and that's where I'll punch. Two are better than one. I'll ask you the time and you say, for example, 12 o'clock, and I'll punch straight upwards. Say 3 o'clock and I'll punch to my right. It's simple and that way I won't be as much of a nuisance. I can actually help. We'll wait until the guard comes to give us food and then we'll strike and run. But please Rory, don't get carried away- come back for me."

I realise that this is an excellent idea and go over to hug him.

"You are amazing, Matthew. Amazing! What would I be without you, eh?" He smiles and a tear runs down his cheek. "Why are you crying? Oh please don't cry."

"I'm not sad; you are my only friend, Rory. No-one has ever said that I was useful for anything. Thank you for that." I feel elated, I have a great purpose- to protect this little boy and protect my true love.

We stand for over an hour practising the code and where to punch, but towards the end we start to get tired. We stop for a while, conserving our strength for the real fight.

"Food for the prisoners," a sweet young voice fills the air and I look up. A pretty girl with mid-length blonde hair comes into the room with our food. She must be really young- about ten years old at the most.

"Jade?" Matthew stands up. "Is it you? Is it really you?" A single tear makes its path down her face as she sees him stagger towards her, arms outstretched.

"Matty? Matthew? Oh my gosh... what happened to you?" He puts his hands to her face and feels the tear down her cheek. With that more salty tears pour down both of their cheeks as they smile. I smile too- two people in love have found each other again.

"Matthew, remember the plan? We need to go," I remember. "Come one." We race through the open door. I pull Matthew and Jade along but they are slowing me down, stumbling everywhere. We are out of the prison, but not out of the camp which holds many more dangers. I signal for them to be quiet as we edge along the back of an elaborately painted tent. I peer round the corner to see a Baspiel on guard duty. Its forked tongue flicks out of its mouth and I can tell that he's smelt us. I turn to see a guard opposite us, staring into my eyes, its long tail flicking in anticipation. I stay stock-still and close my eyes tightly, hoping it hasn't seen us but in my heart of hearts I know that he has.

We press ourselves against the wall as this strange creature advances upon us. He must have signalled to others because more are crowding around us. Being honest with myself, I'm absolutely petrified- this is where I'm going to die. My last wish is that Amy was here with me. But she's not. I fell a tear drop ono the ground as I look back through all of the times that we've had. I can see her in my mind:

"Never give up hope," she says. "You'll be fine." I hope so.

I feel a tug at my hand and stumble towards it. Jade is pulling me and Matthew away from the growing crowd and out towards the open plains. She must know the way out. I hope she does... We run through the Baspiels' camp, dodging any creature that lunges at us, navigating through the twisting maze. We get to the exit, except there is one thing blocking our way- a Baspiel. This doesn't seem to be any ordinary one, it has a necklace made of human teeth. And it looks angry. Oh my word.


	5. The Tears of a Blind Boy

**_A/N- This is it- the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has viewed and reviewed- please keep doing so. I know this is a bit cheesy but life is cheesy so I hope you enjoy it :)_**

My hand twitches near my sword as I ready to draw it out. Its tongue flicks ready to lash out and give the death bite. The crowd around us have fallen silent. So quiet that it can probably hear my heart pounding.

I've always wanted to do this- a real cowboy fight. Amy and I used to play it when we were little- Mel would throw a scrunched up bit of paper around our feet like a dust ball and we would stare intensely into each other's eyes. That was the best part, because I got to study her beautiful emerald eyes. Then we would twitch our fingers by our imaginary guns and she would always be the first one to shoot- she wears the trousers in our relationship- but I was quick. I would duck, dive and weave the imaginary bullets whilst Mel made the sound effects- her shots ringing through the air. However, I had to always be the one that died because Amy liked to win and I couldn't bring myself to kill her, even though it was make-believe. Once I had collapsed to the floor she would come and rest her foot upon my chest and chant:

"The competition was quite light, so I won this cowboy fight!"

I throw off my red cloak dramatically- it will only get in the way- revealing thick, heavy bronze armour.

My blade makes a hissing noise as it is drawn from the sheath. All the while I hold the Baspiel's gaze firmly. Suddenly, it launches himself at me but I parry its attack with my sword, thrusting it away from me. In my peripheral vision I see Matthew and Jade tightly holding each other's hands with worried looks on their faces. I make an uppercut at the creature and it slices through its calf. The Baspiel backs away with agony etched on its face. I have him cornered; he has nowhere to run now.

"Look, I'll be kind, ok," I've got to deliver a victory speech. God help me. "I won't kill you or anything because it'll just create more tension between the two sides of the Pandorica. I'm guessing this is your leader?" The crowd mutter 'yeses' and nod. "So if I let him go then you'll guarantee peace? You've got to stop terrorising these poor people. I don't know the history of this war but this is the present and you need to let go of whatever's happened. Little children are living in fear of the scary lizard men who'll gobble them up if they are seen. This isn't right. So you'll agree to stop hurting innocents and leave this land? Go back to wherever you came from, I don't know. Just, _please_, leave these people alone." I say that a lot more forcefully than I intend to. The leader walks over to Matthew and Jade and shakes their hands:

"From this day forth, we shall not murder innocent people for they have done us no wrong. We will leave this land and never return." He turns to me and smiles. "This war has raged on for generations and now it's time to stop. I'm tired. Everyone's tired. We will stop brandishing weapons and start building homes in a land far away. Thank you, young man, for helping us realise this." Everyone nods. He comes over and pats me on the back. "We shall bid you farewell now."

"Wait! There is just one more thing I must do." I can't leave without doing it. "Erm... can you lie on the floor please?" It reluctantly lies on the muddy ground. I place my foot upon his chest and chant:

"The competition was quite light, so I won this cowboy fight!" I take my foot off in elation and punch my hand in the air. The Baspiel just looks at me. "Sorry, I had to do that..." A look of anger registers on its face.

"How dare you take advantage of me?" Oh my gosh, I didn't expect that to happen. "We were making peace and you insulted the whole race of the Baspiels. For this you will pay." My eyes open wide as he lunges at me. I duck under his arm and grab Matthew and Jade's hands.

"What time is it?" Matthew pipes up. What a stupid question. It's time that we get out of this place! Wait. Oh, that clever boy. I look to his left as one of the creatures hurls itself at him.

"Nine o'clock!" I yell and he smacks the lizard man right in the jaw. Another jumps nearly on top of him.

"Twelve o'clock!" He smacks the creature right in the belly and it flies off into the hungry crowd that's chasing us. I continue to shout times while also having to fight through the attackers. Jade grips my hand as a huge grins spreading across her face.

"Why are you smiling?" I shout back.

"This is the most fun I've had in my entire life. I love it!" She slaps a Baspiel that it blocking her way and it staggers off, clutching its cheek. She laughs out loud as her blonde hair gets swept back by the wind.

By now we are out of the camp and running across the open plain. I am tiring though, and the others are trailing behind, too. My heart is pounding in my chest and it feels like my stomach is high in my throat. My legs burn and my arms ache. I look up to see the Pandorica sitting on the horizon. The beacon of hope. Amy. I have to get to her. My legs suddenly find strength out of nowhere and I pick Matthew up, pulling Jade along with me.

My legs pump backwards and forwards but my heart yearns for rest yet I keep going. I have to. People are relying on me to protect them. We reach the Pandorica and cross the border between the two worlds. I put down Matthew and collapse on the floor, breathing heavily. After a few minutes I bring myself to my elbows and listen. No one's come through yet.

"They must be trapped on the other side. I-I did it!" I slap my hand to my forehead, joy and relief spreading to every part of my body.

"You mean we did it," Matthew grins. Jade looks at him with a look of admiration all over her face. She takes his face in her hands and their lips meet.

"Thank you," she giggles. "I've always wanted to do that." I smile when Matthew's face turns the colour of a beetroot. I realise how much it means to him and wish that Amy could have kissed me when I was seven.

"So, that's that then?" Jade sighs. "The adventure's over?" I smile sadly.

"It is for you. I'm afraid you have friends to find and a life to lead. If you stay with me then you'll be in danger." A tear drops to the ground and I give her a hug. "Don't worry, Jade. You'll see me again, someday. Just look out for me, ok?" She smiles and steps back.

"I never in a million years thought I could be useful for something," Matthew stepped forward. "But you've inspired me to protect people. I'll protect everyone I can, even if I don't know them." I smile at this and bend down to hug him. He's wise for his age. Why can't I be wise? "I know I'm blind but I can see straighter than you, and I'm telling you, we'll see each other again." A teardrop rolls down his face as he realises that the adventure's over and he'll have to go back to namality soon.

They walk off holding hands and I wave goodbye, even though they can't see me. Is this the way it will be for the next thousand years or more? Meeting people then saying goodbye? Sharing an adventure with someone then they turn their backs and I have to keep waiting? I don't know really.

There's only one thing I know for sure. I turn to the Pandorica and pat its shell awkwardly. I see Amy smiling there in my mind's eye and tell her:

"I'll love you for a thousand years."


End file.
